The best 18th birthday ever
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: My name is Samantha. My friends normally call me Sam for short. I met Demi Lovato the way most people meet her. At a Meet And Greet. Then I gotten to know her and over time we fallen in love. But I am turning 18 years old now. Which means we can be together publicly. Demi wants to come out to the world and hold my hand in public, kiss me and be a couple with me. Perfect right?
1. The party and Demi acting off

The best 18th birthday ever.

I looked at my watch. 4:25. Great. I only had five minutes to get to the restaurant. I wished I had my own car. Seems how daddy refuses to let me use his car and he is driving in from work and he might be late. I was walking right now. As if to make matters worse it was starting to rain. I started running, hoping I wouldn't twist my ankle in these high heels. Why on earth was I even wearing these heals for? Oh yeah my secret girlfriend Demi Lovato said I looked hottest in them. We where dating for nearly a year but she wanted to tell everybody about us. I asked her not to tell anybody because my mom and dad hate gays/lesbians. If they ever found out I was a lesbian? Who knows what might had happened? I know for the least I would be kicked out of my house. But I didn't have anywhere else to go...I also didn't have a job due to the fact I was busy for school and people who where hiring where looking for people who can work 9am-5pm. Where I couldn't due to school. Also with Demi being 21 years old and I was 17 it was illegal for us to date. But now that I was 18 years old. It was okay. The restaurant was a mile away. I couldn't possibly make it. A car stopped up ahead. I immediately recognized it and went over.

"Sup Samantha?" Kevin Jonas asked me rolling down the window.

"I have five minutes to get to a restaurant that just happens to be a mile away." I said softly. Yeah I knew the Joe Bros Demi had introduced me to them when we where hanging out two years ago. What happened was I met Demi at a meet and greet. I was the last one and will the camera broke. So why we where waiting on it to get fixed. Demi and I gotten talking. I told her how I grew up watching her on Barney, As The Bell Rings, Camp Rock, Sonny With A Chance and loved her since day one. For both her acting and her music. Demi and I ended up giving each other our numbers after that so we could get a coffee. When we where on our coffee date the Joe Bros walked into the starbucks we where in and that is how I met them all.

"Oh yeah. I know were you're headed. Demi and my brothers probably already there. They wanted to be early for you. Hop in. I'll get you there." Kevin said.

I said a soft "thank you" to him and got in the passenger seat. I was a few minutes late but Kevin told me that everyone would understand if I just explained why I was late. I went in the restaurant. Demi was sitting alone by the window. I went over and sat down across from her.

"Sorry I'm little late. I would have been later if your brother hadn't picked me up." I said before letting her speak.

"That's ok. Quick question for you." Demi said.

"Go ahead." I said kind of worried about what she might ask.

"You wouldn't happen to be interested in Dallas or any other girls would you?" She asked.

I was shocked. We'd been dating for a year and she was just having thoughts of distrust now. I thought my words through before speaking.

"Demi I'm not going to lie to you. I admit your sister Dallas are quite nice and interesting to be around and she is pretty. And there is other girls who are pretty nice or interesting but you're the only one that interests me as more than a friend. Your smoking hot body is the only one I want. I love you okay?" I said gently.

I leaned across the table and kissed her passionately on the lips to let Demi know I was telling the truth. When I pulled back I looked into her eyes begging for her trust. Demi's eyes softened and she smiled. I loved it when Demi smiled at me. The waitress came over to our table.

"What can I get you two love birds?" She asked. I then remembered my family was meeting us here and I just kissed Demi and said all them things to her. If they saw me. I looked around scared but I relaxed not seeing them there yet. It didn't look like Kevin saw us kissing or if he did. He didn't seem to care. Maybe Demi told him and he kept it hush huh. I don't know. Demi knew what was up so she grabbed my hand to help calm me down.

"I'll have a Pepsi and a Cream Soda for the miss." Demi said. I smiled. She'd remembered my favorite beverage. It is the little things like that she does for me that make me smile. I saw my family come in along with the other guests. I quickly pulled my hand free. Demi looked at me and smiled. She gotten up and she sang with my family happy brithday why the waitress brought over a cake. I made my wish which was to be able to be with Demi publicly like we both want and have a safe place to stay. Little did I know Demi already had something planned to take care of that. After we had the dinner, cake and the party and I opened my gifts all but Demi's which she mouthed she would give it to me later. It was time to say good night and good bye to everybody. Demi walked over to me and asked me to follow her outside. So I did wondering what she was up too. She had been acting weird giving me looks throughout the party.

A/N: Oh what could Demi have planned for Samantha? What will happen next? Give me ideas please? Oh and tell me what you think. 


	2. Will you?

Will you?

I looked at Demi confused. Demi just turned and smiled at me. "I know you are scared that your parents would kick you out for being a lesbian and dating me. And you have no where else to go and no job so..." My eyes want wide thinking the worse. "You are breaking up with me?" I asked softly. Demi shook her head moving closer to me grabbing my hand. "Oh god no." She whispered kissing my cheek. I calmed down looking into her eyes. "I was going to ask you to come on tour with me. I need a new assistant to you know? Help keep me on track. And also to move in with me." I smiled brightly at her. "Yes to both of them. Thank you." Dem hugged me tightly. "Your welcome." She whispered to me rubbing my back.

Demi and I had spent a hour just cuddling. Stealing soft kisses. Then my mom walked out. She saw us breaking off a kiss. Mom yelled at me. "SAMANTHA!" I quickly jumped back looking at Demi worried. I mouthed at her. "I'm sorry and run." Demi shook her head not moving. Mom walked over to me and slapped my cheek hard. I flinched and put my hand on my cheek. Demi quickly stepped in between us. "Get away from my girlfriend." She growled at her. I looked at Demi worried about her getting hurt. "Demi..don't..." I said softly. Demi put her finger to my lips telling me to shut up. She moved closer to my mom. "Get away from my girlfriend or I will contact the cops. Nobody hurts what is mine and gets away with it." My mom crossed her arms. "Your girlfriend and you are both good for nothing sluts." Demi rolled her eyes. "And you need to get out of the rock you live under. So what? You daughter is a lesbian, so what she is dating me? She is still a human. A human you give birth too no less." My mom snapped at her. "SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE!" I frowned knowing she disowned me. Demi's mom soon came up to me. "Find then I guess she is my new daughter. She is like family to us. Rather she likes girls or not." I looked at Dianna and sobbed softly. Dianna rubbed my arm to help calm me down. My mom looked at her giving her a evil eye. "Your family is fucked up just like you." She said in a cold tone. Dianna walked up to her. "Don't you dare talk about my family like that. You.." Demi give her a look and Dianna quickly shut up. My mom looked at me. "Don't you dare even think of coming home. Not even to get your things. I don't have sluts in my house." My mom walked away. I frowned thinking that met I had no clothes, my laptop was left behind too. Which I needed that for school. thankfully I had everything saved on my flash drive that I had at the school. Demi looked at me. "I am taking you shopping. We are going to replace your things and get you moved into my house." She told me grabbing my hand.

I looked at Demi. "You really don't have too. I will when you pay me...get stuff then. I am fine." Demi leaned over kissing me deeply. She sucked on my bottom lip licking at it. I let out a tiny moan opening my mouth for her. Demi and I hadn't gone all the way yet. We made out when we where in just our bra and panties. But that was it. We where waiting for the right time. And also because it would be my first time with anybody. Where Demi slept with Joe and Wilmer before me. But it would be her first time with another girl. It was safe to say we where both scared to go there. Wanting to make it perfect for the both of us. She smirked when I opened my mouth and pulled back. "Want more of that kiss later on? Then you have to shut up and let me take you shopping and take care of you. Got it?" I looked at her speachless. Only Demi could make me like that. I just slowly nodded. Demi walked over to her car leading me after her. I gotten in the passagers side why Demi gotten into the drivers side. She drove off to the mall.

The rest of the day was spent shopping. Demi gotten me a lot of new cloths, a new laptop, some things I needed for the bathroom such as tampons, shampoos, a new tooth brush and hair brush. Demi had also gotten me some books and movies and other things to do. We then want to Demi's house and she helped me move into her house putting my things away. After words Demi pushed me down onto the couch kissing me softly. She pulled back and whispered. "You relax and I will go and cook us dinner." I looked at her. "How can I help?" I asked her softly. Demi whispered. "Just sit there and look beatuiful." As she walked into the kitchen.

Later on that night. Demi had set the table up making it all romantic with candles lit, flowers in a vase on the table. And she made my most favorite thing ever. Meatloaf. Demi had helped me sit down and then she want to get our drinks. Which was grape juice because it was my most favorite. I didn't know she dropped a ring into my drink. So when I took a sip it hit my mouth. I put the glass down confused and used my spoon to fish it out. I looked at it wide eyed. "Om...D-demi?" I said softly.

Demi just smiled at me. She gotten up and want over to my side and took my left hand. She gotten down on one knee. She took the ring from me and wiped it off on her shirt. She then said to me. "Samantha when I first met you at the meet and greet. There was something about you. You are the most beautiful girl alive. I fall for you the moment I saw you. And everyday I fall even harder. I never want to lose you. I want to grow old with you and start a family. So will you marry me?"

I looked at Demi shocked at first. My jaw dropped and I started to cry. But they where happy tears. I gotten up pulling Demi up with me. I leaned over kissing her deeply shoving my tongue inside her mouth. Demi moaned kissing me back. I broke the kiss when air was greatly needed. "Yes 100 times yes." I whispered kissing her softly again and again. Demi then slowly put the ring onto my finger... 


	3. Our First time

Our first time

After we finished eating our dinner. Demi and I want into the TV/game room she had seat up. We crawled up on the couch watching. "The Last Song." I cuddled up close to her laying my head on her chest. I started crying. Not because the movie was sad or at a really sweet part. But because of how perfect my day was. Yes my mom disowned me. But I had a new family, I was engaged and I was finally 18 years old. A adult. Demi had made this day beyond perfect for me and got me all them clothes and everything else. And I don't think I could ever repay her for all she given me. Demi saw I was crying so she turned off the movie and looked at me worried. "Baby? What is wrong?" She asked me. I looked at her crying. I whispered to her. "Y-you do so much for me and I could never repay you...for it." I was choking on my tears. Demi rubbed my back. "You do more then enough for me. You give me a reason to stay strong all the time. You helped me through the rehab thing, you help keep me from harming myself, doing drugs or drinking again. You are saving my life everyday. And now you are going to marry me...becoming my wife...which..is making my heart hole. Giving my life meaning. Giving me somebody to come home too from work. Giving me somebody to wake up and kiss good morning. Giving me somebody to really love. Somebody I can talk to about anything withoug being judged." I smiled at her. "Really?" I asked her. Demi kissed my tears away. She then kissed my lips softly and pulled back whispering. "Really."

I looked at Demi and smiled. Demi and I shared this look. Something in the both of us clicked at the same time. I moved onto Demi's lap kissing her deeply sucking on her bottom lip. Which made her moan and open her mouth. I put my tongue inside Demi's mouth. Demi moaned and made out with me. Why we where making out. Demi gotten up and carried me to the bedroom. She laid me down on the bed getting ontop of me why kissing me. Demi broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked. I smiled up at her looking at her with nothing but love and trust. I slowly nodded. "Yes. If you are." I told her softly. Demi smiled and leaned over kissing me. We kept kissing each other why taking off each others cloths. We where soon naked and Demi felt so warm to me. I shifted to be on top. She looked at me then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her neck. Demi sit up deepening the kiss with me. Demi broke the kiss and looked into my eyes rubbing my back. "You are beautiful...and so perfect." She said kissing my nose.

I blushed at that. "You are beautiful and beyond perfect and even better? Mine." I whispered lightly pushing Demi down so she was laying down. I gotten ontop of Demi saddling her waist and leaned over kissing her neck. Demi moaned arching her neck as I slowly started to suck and bite on it marking her. Demi then rolled us over so she was ontop. Demi slowly sat down ontop of me making our pussy's touch. Demi slowly leaned over kissing me deeply why she grainded into my pussy. I moaned moving my hips grainding into her. We both started off slow and then as if we could reach each others minds. We picked our speed and want faster and faster. Soon I saw her flinch. She was so close. I flipped us over so I was ontop. I kissed her nose and then want down on Demi eating her out. Demi moaned out. "Samantha...mmm r-right...there fuck!" As I slowly entered her with two fingers. I curled them slowly moving them inside hitting her g-spot. I soon picked up the pace pumping them in and out of her hard and fast. Soon Demi screamed out. "SAMANTHA!" As she reached her high. I slowly pulled my fingers out licking them clean. I want down on her again licking her clean.

Demi pushed me back a bit and pulled me to lay down beside her. She kissed me deeply again and moaned tasting herself. She broke the kiss and whispered. "That was amazing thank you. Just give me a bit to catch my breath then I will return the favor." I smiled kissing her nose. "Your welcome and it is okay. Taking care of you was enough whats the word I am looking for?" I asked making a cute face. Demi giggled and whispered. "Pleasure cutie pie." I nodded at her smiling brightly. "That is it!"I cheered out giggling. Demi smirked getting ontop of me. "You dork." She whispered kissing my lips softly. I giggled into the kiss. "I am your dork." I whispered to her. Demi broke the kiss and whispered. "You know it. My smoking hot dork." As she started to kiss my neck. I lightly moaned arching my neck giving her more bit and sucked on my neck marking me. Demi kissed and licked the love bite. she then slowly kissed her way down to my chest. I panted feeling my breath catch in my throat. Everything felt right. So perfect. Demi slowly took my nipple inside her mouth sucking on it. I moaned arching my back off of the bed. Demi lightly bit my nipple and kept sucking on it. She then took my other nipple in between her thumb and pointer finger. Massaging and pinching it. I felt something flow for my body for the first time ever. I guess you would call it pleasure. I closed my eyes relaxing enjoying it. I moaned out. "D-demi..." Demi looked at me. "What is it baby? Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes and nodded. I whispered to Demi. "Y-yeah...but can you maybe..om..."I blushed and lightly bagged her. "Get inside me already." Demi giggled. "Yes ma'am." She whispered kissing her way down my belly. She lightly kissed my pussy and blew on it. She pulled back and slowly rubbed her finger over my clit and around my pussy. She looked into my eyes ready to enter me for the first time. I licked my lips and slowly nodded showing her I was ready. Demi then entered me with two fingers. She slowly fingered me. I could feel her fingers slipping in my wettness at first. It kind of hurt and felt weird. But then I gotten used to it and it felt good. I could feel her curl her fingers hitting my g-spot. I felt her move them inside me faster and faster. I started to feel close. So I reached up grabbing Demi's hair. What was left of it. She had half of it saved off after all. But the other half was super sexy with her brown purple and sliver hair. I pulled her in for a deep kiss biting her lip hard as I came hard for the first time ever. I moaned deeply into the kiss. Demi smiled breaking the kiss. She then pulled her fingers out licking them clean.

"You ok?" Softly asked me. As she cuddled me close to her. "Ya." I whispered still gasping for air. After we spent a hour cuddling and stealing sweet little kisses. Demi and I did round 2 then 3 then 4. Okay will it was safe to say. We didn't get any sleep. We did it all night long. It was romantic and perfect. I didn't know what the future would hold for us. But I know that I couldn't wait to marry her. I couldn't wait to have kids with her. We may have hard times. But something tells me no matter what. We will make it though them all. I might not be able to have my dad give me away at the wedding or my old family in my life. But I have a new better no judging family now. I had the love of my life in bed with me. Life is great. 


End file.
